Crimson (A!)
"Crimson" is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -And this, Baron, - Justin Hammer showed Helmut Zemo his new prehensile technological marvel. –Is the Crimson Cowl.- -Interesting, - Zemo replied. –But I would like to know what exactly it does.- -Well, it has the ability to levitate and teleport. – -Hmmm, quite applicable to the Masters of Evil.- -Thank you Baron, you know Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems has been working real hard on it.- -Your efforts don’t even make me flinch. – Zemo replied. –Give me the armor and someone who can make it work and Crimson Cowl can be a Master of Evil.- -Well… To be honest… - Hammer bit his lower lip while playing with his fingers. –I would like to operate it myself.- -You? Do you even know how to fight? – -I… I have… I have been training. – -Doesn’t look like it. At all. But if you fit in the armor, then welcome to the Masters of Evil. – -Thank you Baron Zemo. You won’t be disappointed. – Hammer faked a smile, and as Zemo headed towards the door he bit his lip, quite puzzled. Meanwhile, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, deputy director Maria Hill sent Agent James Roger, Matt Murdock and Elektra to battle the two crimson villains in the rooftops. -I would like to go and take down Crimson Dynamo myself – Tony Stark told Hill. -Three S.H.I.E.L.D. members are enough, more than enough. – -Too bad I don’t have to follow your orders, I never joined S.H.I.E.L.D. – Stark smirked, suiting up. As they were getting to the rooftops, Tony said: -Ok gentlemen, and woman. You can go fight the one who uses their bed’s sheets as cape, Vanko is mine. Understood? – -You never change, right Stark? – Natchios rolled her eyes. -No, sweetheart… Oh, sorry I didn’t want to offend your… Is he your boyfriend or what? – -He’s not… We never… We never dated. – -I see what you mean; someone was busy using the Billy Club, right Matthew?- -Better shut it Tony. I may be blind but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your- Murdock was cut off by Elektra. -Gentlemen, if you ever decide to stop acting like girls we can get down and fight these guys. Right?- -Elektra is right; we didn’t come here to… Do nothing… - James said shyly. -The newbie is right.- Ms Natchios said, waving her hand at Agent Roger. -Th-thank you- -Anytime hun.- she smiled getting off the Quinjet. Daredevil shook his head at Elektra’s obvious flirting with James. -Hey, you guys on a date? – Iron Man asked Crimson Dynamo and Crimson Cowl. –The girl’s just NOT sexy.- -Uh… I’m Justin Hammer. - Crimson Cowl replied awkwardly. -Oh, no wonder why you’re so ugly! Avengers…. Uh… S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!- Daredevil and Elektra ran to fight Crimson Cowl, while Agent Roger and Iron Man went to Crimson Dynamo. Thinking Hammer was weak enough for only Elektra to face him, he ran to help Tony, but Vanko’s concussion blast stunned him. As Elektra turned to see what had happened with Matt, she was cut by Cowl’s cowl, leaving her hurt. Agent Roger, mad at Hammer, picked up Daredevil’s Billy Club and hit Hammer with it. Once Elektra was recovered she joined him in the fight as Iron Man fought Vanko. -J.A.R.V.I.S., how much power left?- Stark asked. -Not much, sir. - The voice answered. -Should we retreat?- -Not quite, sir. You can still put up some fight, sir.- -Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.- -I think it’s time to go, Vanko! – Hammer shouted. -No!! Never!! You can run, but I ain’t giving up! – -Well, that’s courage- Natchios chuckled. -The girl is right! We’re no match for their power! – -You’re a coward Hammer! – -Crimson Coward could’ve been a good name, tho. – Stark commented. Crimson Cowl put his hands on Dynamo’s armor and teleported them away. Suddenly, Virginia “Pepper” Potts called Tony. -Tony, I think you should call your Asgardian friend. I’m pretty positive a portal has been opened from here to Asgard. – -We’ll go back to the Helicarrier and see what’s on. – Once they were already in the Helicarrier, James was trying the face and digital print service to open the door, when Elektra came to him. -Hey there, - she smiled. –You used the Billy Club really well back there. – -Oh, well, thanks! I just did what I could after seeing you in danger. – Roger replied. -I think you need some reward, you know? – Elektra said wrapping her arms around the Agent’s neck. –And I’d LOVE to see you using the Billy Club some more. – She whispered before kissing him on the lips and walking together inside his room, still kissing each other. Gallery Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!" DD Stunned.png|Daredevil getting stunned Crimson Cowl vs Elektra.png|Elektra gets hurt War Never Changes.png|Agent Roger defending Elektra E+JvsCC.png|Agent Roger and Elektra vs Crimson Cowl IMvsCD.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Justin Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One